


Look Me In The Eye

by heroleonardsnart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, F/M, Friends to Lovers, idk what happened to the cookies in the end, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroleonardsnart/pseuds/heroleonardsnart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cookies AU that no one asked for. </p><p>“Baking yourself princess?” Bellamy showed up behing her, settling a hand on her waist.<br/>Clarke shrugged and gave him a big smile, because she couldn't help it - his sleepy voice was so cute.<br/>“I was trying to bake only cookies, but it's not working apparently.” she told him, laughing.<br/>“That I can see!” He answered her, a smile on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Me In The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for a friend of mine, one of the few girls I know that loves this ship as much as I do!  
> Happy birthday hun! <3

Nothing seemed to go well that day. Clarke had had the worst day and now she couldn't sleep.

All she wanted was some cookies and there weren't any, as per usual. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to bake herself some. _“Who cares if it's 5am?"_ She told herself.

Clarke was about to turn on the mixer when she heard a noise. She stopped what she was doing and went to check what was going on.

The living room lights were turned off, but the TV was on and she wasn't surprised _of course_. Bellamy was on the couch, sleeping with the remote under his face. Clarke looked at him, smilling, happy that her housemate was Bellamy.

It wasn't easy for them to live together at the begining. They used to fight a lot, especially after O moved out. He thought she was a cocky girl, but deep down he always had and always will care for her. One day they got trapped home for a day, thanks to a snow storm, and since then and after a _long_ and _revealing_ talk they got their shit in place and they have now been best friends for almost 2 years. Of course Clarke never hated him, even before and with the years she learned to like him, and even to love him. He just confused her.

She rushed to grab a blanket and placed it on him. He moved a little, his body searching for the heat and her hand got trapped under his. Clarke froze for a moment, enjoying the moment, knowing that if he find out about it he would laugh on her face. He was sleeping, and she was so unconsciously in love with him that even under those circumstances his touch could make her smile. She removed her hand slowly and headed to the kitchen once again, making sure to close the door slowly, so he wouldn't wake up.

She turned on the mixer, still distracted and some of the flour that was on the cup jumped to her face. She snorted some of it and cleaned another part of it, but a lot of it got stuck in her hair. She sighed, and kept doing what she was doing, - damn she _really_ wanted those cookies.

“Baking yourself princess?” Bellamy showed up behing her, settling a hand on her waist.

Clarke shrugged and gave him a big smile, because she couldn't help it - his sleepy voice was _so_ cute.

“I was trying to bake _only_ cookies, but it's not working apparently.” she told him, laughing.

“That I can see!” He answered her, a smile on his face.

He then grabbed a little of melted chocolate and rubbed it on her face, laughing and hinding his face behind his free arm.

“You bitch!” She shouted at him through her laughter.

She then grabbed an egg and broke it on his head. His jaw dropped as he grabbed some flour to toss on her face. She wasn't surprised with it so she managed to keep a large part of her face clean. He stood there laughing at her and, with a smirk, she filled her hand with some flour and tossed it on his head.

“Good luck on cleaning that mess.” she told him, still smirking.

“Oh, you are helping me.” He told her.

Clarke rolled her eyes at him while put the cookies in the oven.

Five minutes later he had his head inside the washbasin and she was cleaning his hair, gently.

“Clarke? A blanket appeared magically on the sofa, you don't happen to know how, do you?” He asked her while drying his head with a towel.

“I have no idea.” She said turning his back to him and heading to the kitchen once again.

She took the cookies out of the oven and placed them on the counter. He came after her, still drying his hair.

“Here” She stole the towel of his hands, “let me help you.” She gave his hair a quick dry and returned the towel to him, turning her back to him once again to go check on the cookies.

He grabbed her wrist and turned her around to meet his gaze. She froze, looking deep into his eyes. He smiled and bit his bottom lip.

“You worry to much about everyone” he told her. “But you never seem to notice what's going on with yourself.”

He raised a hand and rubbed her nose, showing her the tip of chocolate that he got off of it. She blushed a little and offered him a quick smile. Then she got rid of his hand and turned around, but he stoped her, grabbing her, hand around her waist this time.

“Why are you always so afraid to look me in the eye?” he asked her, with a twinge of sadness colouring his voice.

“I'm not afraid.” she started. “I just don't know what I will find in them.”

“What do you mean?” He asked her, his voice shaking.

“Forget it” she answered him, looking at the floor.

“No.” He grabbed her chin meeting her eyes.

The kiss came suddenly, no obvious warnings, he just kissed her, soft at the begining and a little wilder a second later. She froze again, the 4th time that morning. He pulled away, somewhat embarassed.

“Sorry, that was-”

She didn't allow him to finish as she pulled him to her again and kissed him, like she had always wanted to. Her hands in his hair and his hands on her waist pulling her even closer. The need for air was the only reason that they broke apart.

“I don't know, what this is,” He said his breath heavy. “But I could get used to it.”

“Yes” she rested her head on his chest. “Me too.” She said, her voice no more than a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I wanna thank to the greatest beta on the world, find her [here](http://singinglikeapenguin.tumblr.com/), thank you so much for everything <3´  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. <3


End file.
